Lucy's Love triangle
by lightning.cat9
Summary: (WARNING: contains some yuri) The Winter Dance is coming up, and Lucy is caught in a love triangle! She can't choose between Natsu and Erza, and who knows if they will choose her? It's hectic for Lucy- plz read! Sorry for sucky summary..
1. Chapter 1

Lucy's POV

I walked through the streets of Magnolia in the morning, admiring the snow atop the roofs of people's houses. Winter is beautiful, but so cold. I shivered and ran into the warm guild. Natsu was the first to look my way. He grinned happily (my heart fluttered) and waved.

"Hey, Lucy!" he exclaimed, "I've been waiting forever!"

I sat down next to him and rolled my eyes. "You need to get a life," I said, even though it was really sweet of him.

"So, wanna go on a job?" he asked, staring at Jet's breakfast.

"I don't think so. Too snowy," I pointed towards the window, "let's just help with the decorations."  
The winter party was coming up, and there would be a dance. But, there are two people I can't choose between. I don't even know if they would want to be my date. Natsu or ...

"Erza!" I heard Natsu yell behind me. "Are you going to eat that cake?!"  
I turned around to watch the story unfold. Erza glared at Natsu, and stood up.

"don't even think about it, Natsu," she said with a menacing tone in her voice. My heart soared. She sat back down to enjoy her cake. Her and Natsu are both so adorable. I can't even choose which one I like.. This looks like a problem that only a best friend can solve. And I know just where to find her. I walked into Fairy Tail's archives.

"Levy?" I called.

"Over here, Lu-Chan!" I heard her yell back. I followed the sound of turning pages to the right corner of the vast library. Levy was curled up against a stack of books reading more books.

"Hey, Levy-Chan," I smiled sitting across from her.

"Hey Lu-Chan," she looked up. Then she squinted. "What's wrong?"

I sighed. "Is it Natsu?" she asked.

I shrugged. "Kind of."

She gasped. "You can't decide who you like? Natsu or..Gray?"

She always knows what's wrong. "Actually, Erza."

Levy had an understanding, but slightly confused look in her eyes. "I didn't know you like girls." she said.

"I don't. Well, I like girls, I like guys; mainly Erza and Natsu.

She leaned over to hug me. "Don't worry," she said. "This is what best friends are for."

Then she pulled away. "Ok, let me think." She closed her eyes for a while, then finally opened them.

"I've got it!" she grinned.

"What?"

"We invite them and some others to my house. I'll say 'Let's do seven minutes in heaven with Lu-chan' and you'll act like you're protesting, but do it anyway. I'll call both of them, and you will see which one you like!"

I took it all in. "That's not a bad idea. In fact, it's a really good one."

"I'll start inviting people!" she smiled and ran out.

I sighed and smiled. This is going to be fun.

* * *

**Sorry it was so short... it will hopefully be longer next time! Please review on who you think she should end up with. It can be anyone..  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Lucy's POV:  
I knocked on Levy's apartment door in Fairy Hills. The door opened. Levy had a huge sack, which she dragged out of her room.

"What's that?" I asked her.

"Food. Clearly, I didn't think this through. My room is too small for everyone, and there are no boys allowed in Fairy Hills," she said.

"W-what are we going to do?" I asked frantically.

She looked down, looking slightly embarrassed. "Move it to your house."  
I mentally face palmed. "All right," I sighed and grabbed the other side of the sack, "let's go."

* * *

We set up the snacks in my house and cleaned out my closet for Seven Minutes in Heaven. Levy was reading a book and I was organizing the food when the first guest came. Or, all the guests. When I opened the door, Natsu, Erza, Gray, Happy, Mirajane, and Lisanna all came in.

"H-hey guys!" I smiled at them. "Help yourself to some snacks!"

We all began to talk and eat until Levy stood up on the sofa.

"Game time, everybody!" she exclaimed.

"So what do you guys want to do?" I asked everyone.

Levy interrupted me. "Let's do Seven Minutes in Heaven!" she grinned.

Here we go. "Sounds good. Who wants to be the main person?" I said.

"I was thinking you, Lu-Chan." Levy had an evil glint in her eyes.

I pretended to moan and protest, but she pushed me to the front of the room.

"All right everybody, write your name on these papers and put it in the hat." She passed a hat, papers, and a pencil around the room. Eventually, the hat ame back to me. I handed it to Levy, who pulled out a slip of paper. 'Gray,' was written on it.

"Natsu!" she exclaimed. Natsu looked up from the food he was stuffing his face with. "Whaa-"

Gray grabbed his arm and pushed him towards me. "Later, flame-brain." I grabbed Natsu and pulled him into the closet. The last thing I saw was Erza glaring at Natsu with a look on her face...jealous, maybe?

* * *

Natsu sat down on the floor. "What are we supposed to do now?" he mumbled.

I looked around awkwardly. Should I...? I gulped and looked at him.

"This," I said suddenly and leaned down. I kissed him quickly. His lips were like heaven, but I still haven't tasted Erza's. I slowly pulled away and stared into his eyes. His eyes had a confused look on his face, but he was blushing like mad. "Your lips taste good," he whispered. And our lips met again. When the doorknob rattled, we were practically on top of each other, but quickly pulled away before Levy saw. I fixed my hair and my shirt in a second as I walked out. Mirajane was teasing us, and Erza was silent

"So, who's next?" Mirajane asked. Levy pulled out a piece of paper that actually said Natsu this time. "Erza!"

Erza looked up. "W-what?" I walked in my closet with a slight smile on my face. _Yes! _

She sat down across me. It was dark, but I could see that her face was slightly red.

"Erza?" I asked, "Are you okay?"

She looked up. "Yes, yes. Just a- a little warm."

"Lucy," she finally spoke up. "I've only known you for about a year, but I still consider you one of my best friends. And I don't have many."

_Where is this going?_ My heart was racing at the sound of her voice.

"I really trust you, so I need to ask you this. Promise you'll keep this between this us."

I nodded.

"There's someone I like, but I don't think...this person likes me. What do you think I should do?"

As much as it hurt, I had to give her advice.

"Well, what kind of person are they? Is it Jellal?" I asked.

She took a deep breath. "Actually..." Erza looked around,

"You."


	3. Chapter 3

Erza's POVy

I can't believe i just told Lucy that! Great...just great. I should just..leave. I turned towards the door.

"I'm sorry. I'll just go," I whispered. I put my hand on the doorknob and got ready to open it. Suddenly, I felt her hand gripping my wrist. I slowly turned around.

"Wait, Erza," Lucy said quietly. She took a deep breath. "I like you too."

For a second, I felt like I had so much more to live for. Like my world had been lit up with a giant lamp.

"W-what do we do now?" I asked. She got up so she was facing me. And like it was on cue, we both leaned in towards each other, and the gap between our lips closed. Her lips tasted better than I had thought they would..

We slowly pulled away. I stared into her eyes. "This is- it's perfect," Lucy whispered, and kissed me again. I felt her arms wrap around me. Maybe... I wrapped my arms around her, too, and I was in heaven until the doorknob rattled. We separated and fixed our hair before leaving.

"So what happened in there?" Gray asked, obviously intrigued.

"Just a little girl talk," Lucy said, and giggled. I tried to go along with it and giggled awkwardly.

Gray's eyes widened in horror. "Was it about me?"

Lucy looked at me and giggled again. I giggled awkwardly, too. "No," she said slowly.

Poor Gray. He looked mortified.

"All right, who's next?" Lucy asked Levy.

"I was thinking we could do something else," Levy said. The party went on, and when evening came, we all left.

* * *

Lucy's POV

The next day, me and Natsu were sitting across each other. But instead of devouring food like an eating machine, he was staring at me.

"Is something wrong, Natsu?" I asked him.

He sighed. "I don't know. What happened yesterday?"

I didn't know either. I shook my head. "I don't- I just don't know. I need to talk to someone else," I said and walked away. I walked towards where Erza was sitting and sat down on the stool next to her. She froze when she realized I was sitting next to her.

"Erza," I started, "I have to be honest with you."

She looked at me. Her eyes were full of confusion.

"Before you, I made out with Natsu," I confessed. "And I really don't know who I like. I mean, both of you are so amazing and adorable, I just don't know.."

Erza stared at me. "Lucy, you can't just expect love to come to you. You have to look for it, and see who you find. They might be looking for you, too." She got up and walked away. _Is she..mad?_

Ugh, I ruined it! Erza, I'm sorry! Dammit, what should I do?

I ran out of the guild.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! (^o^) success! I got readers! Pleease write who you think Lucy should end up with! It can be Erza, Natsu, or anyone in the guild.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

Lucy's POV

I lay on my bed, trying not to cry. There were tears streaming down my face, and I tried to figure out who... Who do I love? I tried to think about what Erza told me. I have to find love. I thought about each one of them, which one is really my other half.

Getting back to the guild...that was embarrassing. Everyone saw me run out. Soon everyone will be here asking me what's wrong. Just wait for it...

Suddenly the door opened. I didn't even bother seeing who it was. I just lay there. There were footsteps coming up to my bed. I felt some hands on my shoulder.

"Lucy?" Erza's voice sounded compassionate. I sighed.

"I feel like I'm making a big deal out of nothing," I whispered.

"Here. Move over," she said. I scooted to the right and she sat down on the edge of my bed.

"Are you okay?" she said.

"I just- maybe I'm not ready for love," I muttered.

"No one is," Erza whispered. "But when love hits, you become ready."

I felt a smile. "You're so wise."

"I love you, Lucy. And I'll understand if you choose Natsu over me. What happened in the closet-"

I got up slightly and turned so I could face her. "What happened in the closet was real, Erza. I do love you. I just love Natsu, too."

She sighed. "Please make your decision. Because I'm ready for love. No pressure-"

I put my finger in front of her lips. "Shh."

I leaned in to kiss her. We stared into each others eyes until she finally pulled away.

"Until you make your decision.." she said, and left.

_Erza, don't go...please._

* * *

**Sorry this chapter was short- thx for reading! ^o^**


	5. Chapter 5

Lucy's POV

The guild was decorated with snow flakes and blue streamers. Everything was so...shimmery. But my jewel was in the center of the room. I've made my decision. I'm going to act upon my love.

As I walked to the center of the room, people greeted me and said 'hi' and some guys joked around and asked me to dance with them. Mirajane got up on the counter and dimmed down the lights until the room was filled with a light blue tint.

"All right everybody, time for the dance!" she exclaimed.

"Mira, dance with me!" someone yelled from the crowd. Mira blushed.

"Thanks, but I have a partner," she said and winked at Freed. Freed began to blush, too, now.

People began to pair up. I walked to the center of the room. There was my love, with her long, silky red hair, and beautiful white dress that ruffled at the bottom. She looked around for a partner. Before I could get to her, I felt someone's hand on my shoulder.

"Lucy, wanna dance," Natsu asked me with a classic Natsu- grin. Adorable, but I have a date.

"Sorry Natsu, but why don't you dance with Lisanna or someone?" He shrugged. "Sure. Later, Luce."

Erza looked at me. "Lucy?"

"Erza, Would you like to dance with me?" Her eyes lit up.

"Of course," she said quietly.

I took her hand and put my other hand on her waist, and she put her hand on m shoulder. We moved to the slow song that was on. I could feel people staring at us, but I didn't care. I leaned closer to her so the tip of my nose touched hers.

"Thank you," she started, "for choosing me."

"No. Thank you for being there for me," I said.

Sometimes, true love is something you'll never expect. And half the time, we're never ready for it.

* * *

**Ok, that was the last chapter. If anyone wants to write a sequel or something, go ahead. I'm out of ideas- Thanks for reading! ^o^**


End file.
